A little trick
by Mack333
Summary: Oliver and Felicity go to a gala where Felicity meets someone from Olivers past for the first time


"Felicity, right?" Felicity turned around to see a gorgeous girl her age, wearing a sleeveless emerald dress. Looking down at herself she tried not to compare them. Felicity wore an off the shoulder, pink floral floor length dress. If she was comparing though the other girl would have one. The girl who still hadn't introduced herself looked amazing and like she belonged in a gala. Felicity however felt out of place.

"Um, hi do I know you?" Felicity being the smart girl she was. She was the brains of the vigilantes team thank you very much. Couldn't place how she knew this girl or why on earth this girl knew her though.

"Your here with Oliver right? Sorry where are my manners. I'm Laurel" Oh there it is another girl who just wants to get to know her because of Oliver. Sure Oliver and her had been officially dating for a few weeks and not officially for a few months but come on he isn't just going to go for someone while she is standing right here. Speaking of Ollie, where is he? He left to get drinks 20 minutes ago. It's his fault she's here in the first place he could have at least taken her with him. What Felicity really wanted right now was to be home in boxer shorts and a long t-shirt watching doctor who curled up next to Oliver. But she was forced into going to his mothers gala. Okay forced isn't the right word, deceived yes. He told her it was a small, short event and that he would only go if she went. Felicity for one could not disappoint her boss and Moira was turning out to be like a mother to Felicity. She was so happy when she found out her and Oliver started dating, being so supportive of them. She would not ruin this! Realizing she blanked out and started going on a thought rampage she tried to focus on the girl, Laurel right beside her. Oh what Laurel as in Oliver's ex Laurel? Tommy's Girlfriend?

"Yup that would be me" Not realizing she had said that out loud Felicity jumped a little.

"I'm sorry. Umm Hello it's nice to meet you. You look lovely tonight. Having a great time? Have you tried the food? It's delicious! Um how about those speeches?" Felicity knew she was rambling but couldn't stop herself.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder however she jumped, yet again. Turning slowly Felicity saw her long lost date holding two big glasses of red wine. Yay her favorite! Grabbing one quickly Felicity chugged the contents and grabbed for the other one.

"Wow there slow down Fel. Oh hi Laurel, how is your evening?" Oliver's voice even after dating for so long still made her shiver. Slowly she felt her self get a little dizzy and leaned on him for support. Taking this to his advantage he snaked his hand around her waist.

"I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself to the women who stole your heart. I probably didn't do it in the best way, so for that I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Laurel. I've probably been the worst new acquaintance you've ever meet. Where's Tommy?"

"Over at the bar. Getting drinks." Laurel pointed to a man standing with his back to us. Hopefully soon Tommy will be done and come back over. Felicity did not like standing next to Laurel. It made her feel intimidated and start wondering what Oliver saw in her. Oliver knowing her so well, he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Fel you ready to go?" Oliver dragged her into this and wanted to leave early? "The only thing left are some more speeches."

"Oliver Queen, you better be joking me. First you tell me last minute we are going to a gala, then show me this dress tell me I have about 3 hours to get ready, rush me out of my apartment and you want to leave early and miss your mothers speech. I don't think so. You are staying right here till the end or your sleeping on the couch or maybe even the cave." Felicity didn't realize how much stress she had been feeling till all of that was off her chest. Oliver made a little humph sound giving into her. Remembering there were others there she turned towards Laurel. "I'm sorry again. I'm not used to these types of things."

"Don't worry. That was amazing I could never get Ollie to stay at an event he didn't want to before. Haha you have one hold on him."

"Whenever you threaten him sleeping on the couch and not in bed with me he folds."

"Wow. Good to know come with me and we can exchange tips on how to get our boyfriends to do things. Tommy hates it when I threaten to throw out this one base ball. Like seriously it's just a ball." The rest of the night passed by with such a different pace then before. Laurel and Felicity became fast friends and Felicity and Oliver where the last to leave.


End file.
